The present invention relates to an automotive vehicle brake system with an arrangement that controls or regulates the braking pressure or the brake force in the rear-wheel brakes.
DE 196 40 588 A1 discloses an automotive vehicle brake system of this type which has an arrangement that prevents locking of the rear wheels, with rotational speed sensors and an electronic circuit for evaluating the sensor signals and for generating braking pressure or brake force control signals, wherein the front wheels and the rear wheels are individually equipped with rotational speed sensors, and wherein the distribution of brake force onto the wheels of the front axle and the rear axle is controllable or adjustable on the basis of the rotational speed sensor signals and by means of the arrangement which prevents locking of the rear wheels.
Brake systems with anti-lock arrangements (ABS) are. However, it is also known in the art to provide an anti-lock arrangement for the rear wheels only because locking of the rear wheels, as is known, involves the risk of swerving and because the load on the rear axle can vary within wide limits depending on the number of passengers or the useful load. Of course, limiting the control system to the rear wheels causes (and this is the sole advantage) major economies compared to a system which acts on all wheels. The cost and effort in manufacture of medium-size and small-size passenger cars, light trucks, etc., is even today a decisive reason for fitting an ABS, or doing without it.
To simplify and reduce costs for a traction slip control system, it has been disclosed to include the driver in the control cycle (German patent No.35 27 532). To this end, a risk of instability or an excessively high drive torque is signaled to the driver in order that he/she can decrease the drive torque of the vehicle engine by reducing the adjusting force applied to the accelerator pedal and thereby intervene actively into the regulating or control process. Interaction by the driver is relatively uncritical in a system of this type because only starting to drive is rendered more difficult in the event of a too high drive torque, whereas dangerous situations will not occur.
An object of the present invention is to minimize the expenditure in manufacture for a controlled automotive vehicle brake system of the above-mentioned type, without excessively burdening the driver or even jeopardizing the function of the system and/or the safety of the vehicle.
It has been found that this object can be achieved by the automotive vehicle brake system described in the accompanying claims, the special features of which include that the front wheels and the rear wheels are individually equipped with rotational speed sensors, that the distribution of brake force onto the wheels of the front axle and the rear axle is controllable or adjustable on the basis of the rotational speed signals and by means of the arrangement which prevents locking of the rear wheels, and that finally there is provision of an indicator and/or alarm device which signals the imminent locking of a front wheel or the second front wheel to the driver.
Thus, the present invention is based on the knowledge that a technically advanced brake system can be achieved with comparatively low effort and structure by equipping a rear-axle anti-lock arrangement (rear-axle ABS, in short) with a complete ABS sensor system, i.e., with three or four rotational speed sensors, and further by warning the driver, at the latest when the second front wheel, too, shows a tendency to lock. Despite its simple structure and the low effort in manufacture, a system of this type is well suited for the electronic control of brake force distribution (EBD control) and for anti-lock control of the rear wheels and for warning about instability (or imminent locking) of the front wheels and the pertinent jeopardizing of steerability.
The brake system of the present invention is principally a rear-wheel anti-lock arrangement (rear-axle ABS) which was supplemented by two additional sensors that detect the rotational behavior of the front wheels, and by an extended electronics system or software and by an optical or acoustic alarm device to achieve a complete control system, i.e., an anti-lock arrangement and an EBD control.
The three or four rotational speed sensors which are comprised in the brake system of the present invention permit performing an overall vehicle condition analysis by sensing, evaluating and comparing the rotational behavior of the individual wheels. The results of the analysis will then be included in the control. On the basis of the sensor signals which are such processed and combined, it is rendered possible to realize, for example, also a bumpy-road detection, that is, to obtain a signal by which the control may be adapted even better to the respective road conditions.